Der Schneesturm
by Wuestenkrieger
Summary: Claudia ist sich gar nicht grün mit Niccolò. Als sie nach einer gescheiterten Mission auch noch mit ihm in einen Schneesturm gerät muss sie lernen das Beste daraus zu machen und merkt, dass der Assassine vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm ist, wie sie immer dachte.


Es hätte alles so einfach sein können. Sie hätte nur mit Ezio zu dieser alten Burg reiten müssen, auf das Treffen des örtlichen Bankiers Carlo Svandi und ihres Zieles, dem Waffenhändler Pietro Lando, warten müssen, ihn unauffällig eliminieren müssen und wäre dann gemeinsam mit Ezio zurück zum Hauptquartier geritten. Ohne Probleme.

Aber nein, Ezio musste ja ausgerechnet dann krank werden, wenn sie schon einmal gemeinsam mit ihm auf Mission gehen wollte und wer kam stattdessen mit? Der einzige, der nicht verhindert war, Niccolò Machiavelli. Claudia verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Warum musste La Volpe auch unbedingt mit seinen Dieben beschäftigt sein? Mit ihm auf Mission zu gehen war wenigstens unterhaltsam. Aber Machiavelli?

Er war stumm wie ein Fisch. Er redete kaum und wenn er mal etwas sagte, dann war es meist sarkastisch. Claudia hatte in den letzten Stunden wirklich alles versucht um ein paar nette Worte aus dem Mann herauszubekommen, war dabei jedoch gnadenlos gescheitert.

Also blieben sie eben stumm. Stumm waren sie zu dieser alten Hütte im Wald geritten und hatten dort die Pferde im Stall untergestellt, stumm hatten sie ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht und ebenfalls stumm waren sie dann die letzten paar Kilometer durch den Wald in Richtung Burg nebeneinander hergetrottet.

Claudia war genervt und nicht einmal der Schnee, welcher sich sanft und hauchdünn über die Landschaft gelegt hatte und alles in ein wunderschönes weiß tauchte konnte ihre Laune heben.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Erstaunt darüber, dass er doch reden konnte, hob die junge Assassinin den Kopf und betrachtete ihren Gegenüber. Die beiden waren endlich aus dem Wald herausgetreten und konnten nun die Burg sehen, welche sich vor ihren Augen erhob.

Doch Machiavellis Blick war in den Himmel gerichtet.

"Wie meint ihr das?", fragte Claudia verwirrt. Der Waffenhändler würde sich nach ihren Informationen den ganzen Tag in der Burg aufhalten. Also konnten sie in Ruhe taktieren und planen. Was also hatte der Mann jetzt schon wieder?

Machiavelli wandte den Blick vom Himmel ab und zu seiner Begleiterin hin.

"Seht euch die Wolken an. Ich meine es zieht ein Sturm auf. Wir sollten vorher hier weg sein und nun kommt."

Der Assassine bedeutete Claudia mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen, was diese nach einem kurzen Blick in den Himmel auch tat. Ob ihr Gefährte Recht hatte, das wusste sie nicht. Andererseits war ihr auch alles recht um schneller von ihm loszukommen.

Die beiden Assassinen folgten zunächst einem Weg in Richtung der Burg, verließen diesen jedoch nach einiger Zeit und steuerten so von Menschen ungesehen auf die Seitenmauern des Bauwerkes zu. Beide waren gut ausgebildete Kletterer, sodass die von Vorsprüngen übersäte Mauer kein Hindernis für sie darstellte. Auch die beiden Wachposten auf der Mauer wurden einfach in die Tiefe gezogen und stellten keine Gefahr dar.

Nachdem alle Hindernisse beseitigt waren, suchten sich die Attentäter eine geeignete Position auf der Mauer um den gesamten Innenhof der Burg im Blick zu haben. Ihre Spione hatten ihnen vorab keine Angaben zum Aussehen des Burginneren machen können, deshalb mussten sie nun erst einmal das Gelände erfassen und die Routen der Wachposten beobachten um zu wissen, wann der beste Zeitpunkt für ihr Attentat gekommen war.

Machiavelli deutete mit einer Handgeste auf einen ausladenden Balkon am anderen Ende der Burg: "Das muss der Saal sein, in dem Svandi seine Gäste empfängt. Wenn wir von oben auf den Balkon klettern und durch die Balkontür in den Saal gelangen, dann kann Lando uns nicht entwischen."

Claudia nickte zustimmend und meinte: "In Ordnung Machiavelli. Ich kümmere mich um die beiden Wachposten auf dem Balkon und ihr übernehmt Lando."

Der Plan war schnell geschmiedet und so erhoben sich die beiden Assassinen und bahnten sich ihren Weg unbemerkt über die Dächer der Häuser in Richtung des Balkons. Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte ihres Weges zurückgelegt hatten, hielt Claudia jedoch plötzlich an und bedeutete Machiavelli es ihr gleich zu tun: "Seht." mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete die Assassinin auf einen Nebeneingang der Burg. Machiavelli folgte ihrem Blick und konnte sowohl den Bankier als auch den Waffenhändler erkennen, welche sich aus dem Gebäude entfernten.

"Jetzt haben wir eine noch bessere Gelegenheit, kommt Machiavelli", Claudia wollte sich bereits auf den Weg machen, doch ihr Begleiter hielt sie zurück.

"Wartet. Wir sollten lieber warten, bis die beiden wieder im Saal sind. Dort sind wir in jedem Fall ungestört. Die Wachposten befinden sich nur vor der Tür und auf dem Balkon. Hier draußen hingegen gibt es überall Patrouillen."

Claudia, welche sowieso bereits genervt von ihrem Begleiter war, schüttelte nur gereizt den Kopf: "Seht doch genau hin. Die Patrouille entfernt sich gerade und der Posten auf dem Dach wird einfach von euch ausgeschalten, während ich Lando mit dem Bogen erledige. Außerdem woher wollt ihr denn wissen, dass die beiden noch einmal zurück in den Saal gehen? Vielleicht verlässt Lando die Burg jetzt auch."

"Wir haben Informationen, dass er den ganzen Tag", versuchte der Assassine auf seine Gefährtin einzureden, wurde jedoch harsch von ihr unterbrochen: "Basta! Pläne können sich ändern und darauf müssen auch wir uns einstellen. Kommt jetzt!"

Claudia erhob sich wütend und reagierte auch nicht auf den Ruf ihres Begleiters. Sie würde sich die Gelegenheit schneller von ihm loszukommen sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen.

In ihrem Übermut übersah die Assassinin jedoch das Eis, über welches sich der Schnee gelegt hatte. Sie verlor den Halt unter den Füßen und rutschte mit einem Schrei ab. Nur im letzten Moment gelang es ihr, sich an der Dachkante festzuhalten um nicht herunter zu fallen.

"Claudia!", Machiavelli war sofort bei der Assassinin und half ihr dabei wieder nach oben zu kommen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Die junge Frau nickte nur, war aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder am Fluchen, als sie sah, dass ihr Ziel sie bemerkt hatte, denn Carlo Svandi und Pietro Lando flohen zurück in die Burg. Dafür kamen jedoch mehrere Dutzend Soldaten auf die beiden zu.

Machiavelli reagierte schnell und zog seine Gefährtin auf die Beine: "kommt schon, wir müssen hier weg!"

"Aber was ist mit Lando?", fragte Claudia woraufhin Machiavelli nur den Kopf schüttelte: "Zu viele Wachen. Wir können nicht alle mit einem Mal besiegen."

Mit diesen Worten machte der Assassine kehrt und zwang Claudia dazu ihm zu folgen, denn alleine würde sie sich niemals durch die vielen Soldaten schlagen können und mit diesem Mann zu diskutieren brachte sowieso nichts.

Die beiden Meisterassassinen bahnten sich ihren Weg auf der Burgmauer entlang, bis sie an der Stelle angekommen waren, an der sie hinaufgeklettert waren. Bevor die meisten Soldaten die Mauer überhaupt erklommen hatten, waren die Assassinen auch schon auf der anderen Seite hinuntergeklettert und hetzten in den Wald zurück. Reiter würden sie hier nicht zu befürchten haben, dazu waren sie zu weit vom Weg entfernt und der Wald zu dicht. Aber ihnen blieb wenig Zeit, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, sodass Fußtruppen sie sicher hätten aufspüren können, doch die meisten Soldaten wären wohl zu langsam für die beiden Assassinen gewesen.

Machiavelli wollte jedoch kein Risiko eingehen und hastete immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Er wollte die Soldaten um jeden Preis abhängen. Außerdem begann es ein wenig zu schneien und Machiavelli wusste, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde.

Claudia hingegen sah eigentlich keinen Grund, noch weiter zu rasen, da sie ihrer Meinung nach weit genug von der Burg entfernt waren. Als sie jedoch genervt versuchte, ihren Gefährten davon in Kenntnis zu setzen wurde sie abermals unaufmerksam und übersah die Baumwurzel, welche leicht aus dem Schnee herausragte.

Das Knacken, welches die junge Frau während des Sturzes wahrnahm, verriet ihr, dass dieser Tag noch schlechter enden würde.

Wieder war Machiavelli innerhalb von Sekunden bei ihr und sah sie sorgenvoll an: "Claudia. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass die Assassinin an diesem Tage vor ihrem Begleiter gestürzt war und es machte sie nur noch wütender. "Ja, ja." Grummelnd schlug die gereizte Frau die dargebotene Hand Machiavellis aus und rappelte sich selbst wieder auf nur um sofort wieder mit einem Schmerzensschrei zusammenzusacken.

Zitternd blickte Claudia auf ihren Fuß und hätte wahrscheinlich sofort den schweren Stiefel ausgezogen, wenn Machiavelli sie nicht zurückgehalten hätte.

"Wartet. Wenn ihr den Stiefel jetzt auszieht und euer Fuß angeschwollen ist, dann kommt ihr nicht mehr hinein. Lasst uns zuerst einen sicheren Unterschlupf finden, wo wir den Fuß versorgen können, bevor ihr ohne Schutz durch die Kälte und den Schnee lauft. Ich werde euch stützen."

Wieder bot der Assassine seiner Gefährtin eine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch Claudia sah zur Seite, zu stolz um seine Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht. Er war ihr zu stoisch, zu sarkastisch, zu abgeklärt und vor allen Dingen zu sehr von sich und seinem Handeln überzeugt.

Als Claudia erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Machiavelli auf Mission gehen sollte, hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie ihm zeigen würde, dass er nicht immer Recht hatte und nicht alles wusste. Doch nun war sie es, die in ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit bereits zwei Fehler begangen und sie in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht hatte und obendrein war ihnen ihr Ziel auch noch entwischt.

Und nun? Nun musste sie auch noch die Hilfe dieses Mannes entgegen nehmen. Etwas, und da war sich Claudia sicher, was er ihr bis an ihr Lebensende vorhalten würde.

Kopfschüttelnd erhob die Assassinin ihre Hand und legte sie in die Machiavellis. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an und erwartete einfach nur, dass er sie nach oben ziehen würde, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Machiavellis Rücken erklang: "Na was haben wir denn da? Hat sich die kleine Assassinin da verletzt und kommt jetzt nicht mehr auf die Beine? Das arme Reh."

Machiavelli ließ Claudias Hand sofort los, erhob sich und drehte sich zu dem Fremden um, wodurch er auch für Claudia den Blick auf diesen freigab.

Es war ein Soldat aus der Burg, aus der die beiden Assassinen gerade geflohen waren, das konnte die junge Frau an seiner Uniform erkennen. Er war allein. Normalerweise trauten sich Soldaten niemals alleine an die Assassinen heran. Doch dieser Mann war auch kein normaler Soldat. Er war über 2 Meter groß, hatte ein breites Kreuz und war übersät von Muskeln. Selbst Ezio würde neben ihm wie ein Winzling wirken.

Während Claudia den Fremden noch musterte, hatte Machiavelli bereits sein Schwert gezogen. Er hatte überhaupt keine andere Wahl, denn er konnte seine Gefährtin nicht hier zurücklassen. Doch der Hüne lachte nur. Ein schallendes Lachen, welches einem durch Mark und Bein fuhr.

"Du wagst es dir tatsächlich, Assassino? Lauf lieber zu deiner Mutti und lass mir das Weib. Ein besseres Geschäft wirst du im Tausch gegen dein Leben nicht machen können."

Der Soldat blickte spöttisch auf Machiavelli herab, doch dieser wirkte entschlossen und wich keinen Meter zurück: "Du würdest vielleicht weglaufen und deine Freunde im Stich lassen doch wir halten immer zueinander. Wir sind keine Feiglinge und würden für jeden Assassinenbruder und jede Schwester durchs Feuer gehen."

Claudia war überrascht über diese klaren Worte Machiavellis. Er sah die Bruderschaft also tatsächlich als eine Art Familie an. Doch ob sie auch für ihn einstehen würde? Kämpfen, wenn er in der gleichen Situation wäre wie sie jetzt, ja. Das Gebot ihr ihre Ehre. Aber unbegrenzt und immer für ihn da sein, auch außerhalb der Bruderschaft? Das bezweifelte sie.

Der Hüne erwiderte die Aussage Machiavellis nur wieder mit seinem gespenstischem Lachen und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert: "Na dann Assassino. So soll es sein."

Machiavelli wartete überhaupt nicht erst, bis der Bulle zum Angriff ansetzte, sondern ergriff selbst die Initiative und hieb mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Soldaten ein, welcher ihn jedoch mühelos abwehrte. Der Assassine startete daraufhin eine ganze Angriffswelle und versuchte seinen Gegner durch gezielte Schläge aus der Deckung zu locken. Doch der Soldat war wendig und schlau und konnte jeden Schlag mühelos abblocken.

Als Machiavelli seinen Angriff ratlos für einen kurzen Moment unterbrach, grinste sein Gegner nur schief: "Nun bin ich wohl an der Reihe."

Blitzschnell erhob er sein Schwert und versetzte Machiavelli einen Hieb, den dieser nur im letzten Moment und mit aller Mühe abwehren konnte. Doch sein Gegner schlug noch einmal zu. Mit einer Kraft, die den Assassinen nach hinten taumeln ließ.

Machiavelli sah verwirrt umher, als ob er sich nach einer Idee umsuchen würde und nur für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich seine und Claudias Augen. Was war das, was dort in seinem Blick zu erkennen war? War es etwa - Angst?

Claudia wurde unruhig. Sie hatte bereits viele Ausdrücke in den Augen Machiavellis gesehen. Zorn, Sarkasmus, Ekel, ja ein oder zweimal vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Zustimmung oder Würdigung, aber Angst? Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass dieser Mann so ein Gefühl jemals zeigen würde. Ja überhaupt besitzen würde.

Nervös begann die Assassinin auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Noch ehe sich einer der beiden Assassinen einen Plan überlegen konnte ging der Kampf jedoch weiter. Machiavelli verlor zusehens die Kontrolle über den Kampf und konnte die harten Schläge, welche auf ihn einhagelten, nur mit Mühe und Not abwehren. Der Assassine schwankte mit jedem Schlag, der ihn traf, mehr, bis er sich irgendwann nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und zu Boden ging.

Sofort hielt der Soldat ihm sein Schwert an die Kehle und blickte ihn übermütig an: "Na, hast du genug Assassino? Keine Sorge, ich werde mich gut um das Fräulein da hinten kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten wandte der Soldat seinen Blick kurz zu Claudia und zeigte ihr ein breites, vorfreudiges Grinsen. "Ohja um dich werde ich mich sehr gut _kümmern_", meinte er mit einer fiesen, lüsternen Stimme und zeigte Claudia seine Zähne.

Doch genau das hatte es wohl gebraucht, um Machiavelli neue Kraft zu verleihen: "Der einzige, um den sich hier gekümmert wird bist du!", schrie er und schlug dem Riesen das Schwert aus der Hand, als dieser immer noch abgewandt von ihm war und nicht aufpasste.

Schnell rappelte der Assassine sich auf und hielt dem verdutzten Mann das Schwert vors Gesicht: "Schluss mit dem Spiel! Sprich deine letzten Worte."

Zum Erstaunen der beiden Assassinen sprach der Soldat überhaupt nicht, sondern lachte nur wieder. Er verspottete sie und Claudia hoffte, dass Machiavelli dieses Szenario schnell beenden würde, denn der Soldat war sich seiner Sache zu gewiss.

Doch Machiavelli kam überhaupt nicht mehr dazu, seinen Streich auszuführen, als der Soldat die Stimme erhob: "Nicht meine letzten Worte, doch die letzten, die du jemals hören wirst, Assassino."

Im nächsten Moment preschte der Hüne auch bereits nach vorne. Blitzschnell bewegte er sich zur Seite und wich dem Schwerthieb Machiavellis aus. Ohne dem Assassinen auch nur die Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Hieb zu bieten, holte er mit der Faust aus und traf Machiavelli hart im Gesicht. Der Assassine ging sofort zu Boden, auf welchem er reglos liegen blieb.

"Machiavelli!"

Claudia war entsetzt. Gerade war ihnen der Sieg noch gewiss gewesen und im nächsten Moment waren sie besiegt.

Der Soldat indes blickte zunächst verächtlich auf den reglosen Assassinen zu seinen Füßen und dann zu der verängstigten Frau: "Tja jetzt wird dir dein Gefährte wohl nicht mehr helfen können."

Wieder bleckte der Soldat die Zähne und kam dann auf Claudia zu. Die junge Frau nahm ihren Blick nicht von dem Hünen und tastete dabei ihre Umgebung ab, versuchte etwas Nützliches zu finden, eine Waffe. Doch da war nichts. Das Schwert konnte sie in diesem Zustand nicht heben, also blieb ihr nur noch der Dolch.

Aber das Monstrum lachte nur als Claudia den Dolch zog. Sie bekam seine ganze Kraft zu spüren, als er sie entwaffnete, mit den Armen am Boden fixierte und sich rittlings auf sie setzte.

"Machiavelli!"

Immer wieder versuchte die junge Frau ihren Gefährten zu erreichen, denn alleine hatte sie keine Möglichkeit ihrem Gegner zu entkommen. Doch während Claudia sich unter dem Griff des Hünen wandte und schrie kämpfte ihr Gefährte immer noch gegen die Ohnmacht an, welche ihn nach dem Schlag dieses Ungetümes zu ereilen drohte.

Die Welt war für den Assassinen in weite Ferne gerückt. Seine Sicht war verschleiert. Er versuchte sich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren, doch es drehte sich alles. Für einen Moment schloss der Assassine die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Die Bilder wurden klarer. Sein Schädel pochte wie verrückt, doch das war unwichtig. Denn jetzt erkannte er woher die Rufe kamen, erkannte seinen Namen und die Szene, welche sich da vor ihm abspielte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte der Assassine sich aufrappeln. Die Welt drehte sich nur noch mehr und er musste kurz innehalten um nicht gleich wieder zusammenzusacken. Machiavelli fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wo war sein Schwert? Er wusste es nicht. Doch er wusste, dass er Claudia helfen musste.

Er sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Mit Anlauf stürzte sich der Philosoph auf den Hünen und brachte diesen so dazu, von der Frau abzulassen.

Die beiden Männer rollten einige Meter, bis sie zum Liegen kamen.

"Langsam gehst du mir gehörig auf die Nerven, Assassine!"

Der Hüne wurde nun richtig wild und gab dem immer noch getrübten Machiavelli überhaupt keine Gelegenheit zur Verteidigung. Er setzte sich rittlings auf den Assassinen und drückte ihm mit seinen Pranken den Hals zu.

Der Assassine griff sofort mit beiden Händen nach denen des Soldaten um dessen Griff zu lockern. Doch dieser war zu stark und Machiavelli merkte, wie sein bereits verschleierter Blick langsam schwarz wurde. Er hatte keine Chance.

Claudia indes beobachtete das Schauspiel hilflos. Schon wieder hatte Machiavelli ihr geholfen und schon wieder war er in größter Gefahr deswegen.

Sie konnte sehen, wie die Gegenwehr ihres Gefährten immer schwächer wurde. Sie musste etwas tun. Aber was?

Die Assassinin ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Da hinten lag Machiavellis Schwert doch was brachte ihr das, wenn sie es mit ihrem Fuß nicht erreichen konnte? Dann endlich sah sie den Pfeil, der ganz in ihrer Nähe lag.

_"Natürlich!"_, dachte Claudia bei sich. Wie hatte sie ihren Bogen vergessen können? Sie tastete an ihrem Rücken nach ihm und fand ihn. Auch ein paar Pfeile befanden sich trotz ihres Sturzes noch im Köcher.

Claudia zog den Pfeil und wandte sich den beiden Kontrahenten am Boden zu. Der Soldat hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und konnte sie deshalb nicht sehen. Doch sie musste sich beeilen, denn Machiavelli zeigte kaum mehr eine Regung.

Die Assassinin atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hatte nur einen Versuch. Ein Versuch den sie wie aus dem Lehrbuch ausführen würde. Ein Atemzug zum Laden, einer zum Zielen, einer zum Beruhigen ... nein heute zwei zum Beruhigen und Schuss.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und dann sackte der Soldat über Machiavelli zusammen. Sie hatte es geschafft.

Claudia hörte, wie ihr Gefährte nach Luft schnappte und dann schob er den Soldaten von sich herunter. Danach jedoch blieb der Assassine weiter reglos liegen. Die Hand an der Kehle und den Arm über die Augen gelegt.

Er atmete schwer. Claudia konnte sehen, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, als der Schnee begann ihn zu bedecken. Der Schnee ... erst jetzt bemerkte Claudia, dass die vorher großen und sanften Flocken nun kleiner geworden waren und sich nicht mehr so grazil und langsam dem Erdboden näherten. Vielleicht hatte Machiavelli ja doch recht gehabt und es würde ein Sturm aufziehen.

Claudia entschied, dass sie so lange lieber nicht warten wollte und sprach ihren Gefährten an: "Machiavelli! Kommt wir müssen weiter. Ihr hattet Recht. Ein Sturm zieht auf."

Doch der Assassine zeigte auch nach einigen Momenten des Wartens keine Regung.

"Machiavelli?"

Langsam machte Claudia sich Sorgen.

"Niccolò?!"

Endlich gab er ein Lebenszeichen von sich. Claudia hörte, wie er tief einatmete und sich dann mit einem Ruck auf die Beine beförderte. Für einen kurzen Moment schwankte er, als würde er gleich wieder zusammenbrechen. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und stand gerade.

Er betrachtete zunächst seine Umgebung und schluckte schwer, bevor er sich mit einem Nicken an Claudia wandte und ein "Danke" hauchte.

Claudia nickte nur zurück und beobachtete dann, wie Machiavelli ihre Sachen zusammensuchte; das Schwert und die Pfeile aufsammelte.

Er atmete immer noch schwer und kam langsamer voran als sie es erwartet hätte. Doch Claudia gab ihrem Gefährten die Zeit, die er benötigte auch, wenn der Wind langsam stärker wurde.

Nachdem er alles eingesammelt hatte kam Machiavelli endlich auf Claudia zu und bot ihr wiederum seine Hand an, die die junge Frau dieses Mal auch dankend und ohne zu Murren annahm. Der Assassine zog seine Gefährtin nach oben und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern um sie besser stützen zu können.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf eine nicht weit entfernte Felswand: "Wir sollten in einer der Höhlen Schutz suchen. Heute werden wir wohl nicht mehr nach Hause kommen."

Claudia nickte: "Die anderen werden sich Sorgen machen", gab sie zu bedenken, doch Machiavelli schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Ich weiß. Aber seht euch doch um. Der Wind wird stärker und in eurem Zustand kommen wir niemals rechtzeitig zu den Pferden. Das ist zu gefährlich. Sie werden uns das schon verzeihen."

Machiavelli lächelte seiner Gefährtin ermutigend zu und diese wusste, dass er Recht hatte, sodass sie ihm ohne weitere Diskussionen folgte. Doch trotz dass Machiavelli sie stützte verspürte Claudia unendliche Schmerzen in ihrem Fuß, die bei jedem Auftreten schlimmer wurden. Umso erleichterter war sie auch, als die beiden endlich eine Höhle erreichten und Machiavelli ihr half sich im hinteren Teil nieder zu lassen.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, kniete der Assassine sich bereits im nächsten Moment vor ihr hin und ergriff ihre Hände um sie davon abzuhalten, den schweren Stiefel auszuziehen: "Claudia, ich weiß, ihr wollt den Stiefel loswerden und ich weiß es ist schwer aber bitte, behaltet ihn an. Ihr könnt nicht ohne Schuhe durch diese Kälte laufen. Ich werde rausgehen und uns ein wenig Feuerholz für die Nacht besorgen. Danach kann ich versuchen euer Bein wenigstens so zu verbinden, dass es angenehmer wird. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr das wollt."

Und schon wieder hatte er sie überrascht. Claudia nickte: "Passt auf euch auf."

"Das werde ich", meinte Machiavelli zustimmend und ließ seine Gefährtin dann allein in der Höhle zurück.

Claudia indes begann damit, die Höhle zu betrachten. Sie war nicht groß weshalb zumindest sicher war, dass nicht unerwartet irgendwelche wilden Höhlenbewohner aus einem tiefen Gang kamen und sie angriffen.

Nein Machiavelli und sie würden wohl ungestört in dieser Nacht sein, denn die Tiere hatten sich sicher bereits ihre Unterschlüpfe gesucht.

Die Assassinin wandte ihren Blick dem Ausgang zu. Das Schneetreiben war heftiger geworden und auch den Wind konnte sie unentwegt pfeifen hören. Wo blieb Machiavelli nur? Er war schon vor einiger Zeit verschwunden. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert.

Doch dann endlich, als ob er ihre Gedanken erahnt hätte, konnte Claudia die Silhouette des schneebedeckten Assassinen erkennen, der kurze Zeit später die Höhle betrat.

Er kam näher, legte das Holz ab und klopfte sich den Schnee aus den Sachen. Dann sah er entschuldigend zu Claudia: "Das Holz wird nicht für die ganze Nacht reichen. Aber ich konnte in der kurzen Zeit nicht mehr sammeln."

Doch die junge Frau lächelte nur: "Das wird schon gehen. Es war besser von euch zurückzukommen. Wer weiß, wie heftig dieser Sturm noch wird. Draußen ist es einfach zu gefährlich."

Machiavelli nickte und begann damit das Holz zu stapeln und ein Feuer zu entzünden, wodurch sie es bald schön warm hatten. Nachdem der Assassine fertig war, wandte er sich an Claudia und brachte zwei längere und stabilere Äste mit sich.

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Äste wie eine Art Schiene um euer Bein binden. Das wird euch zwar ein wenig behindern, aber es lindert die Schmerzen und euer Bein liegt so in einer besseren Position."

Die junge Frau betrachtete kurz die beiden Äste und nickte dann zum Zeichen, dass sie Machiavelli gewähren ließ. Dieser kniete sich vor ihr hin und legte die Äste rechts und links neben ihr Bein: "Wir werden euer Bein in eine bessere Position legen müssen", meinte er und hob es vorsichtig an und drehte es ein wenig.

Claudia schrie vor Schmerzen auf und krallte sich automatisch mit einer Hand an der Schulter Machiavellis fest. Der junge Assassine blickte nur kurz zu seiner Schulter und dann entschuldigend zu Claudia: "Entschuldigung. Ich wollte euch nicht weh tun."

Doch die junge Frau nahm es ihm nicht übel. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und nickte dann: "Es ist in Ordnung, Niccolò. Bitte macht weiter."

Der junge Mann nickte und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, dann zog er ein großes Leinentuch aus der Tasche, riss es in zwei und band vorsichtig die Äste an Claudias Bein fest.

"Das sollte fürs Erste reichen", meinte der Assassine und betrachtete seine Arbeit: "Es ist wirklich nicht perfekt. Aber wenn wir morgen im Unterschlupf ankommen, wird der Arzt es gut versorgen. Doch bis dahin müsst ihr es so aushalten."

Claudia legte wieder die Hand auf Niccolòs Schulter. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht um sich darin festzukrallen, sondern um ihm zu danken: "So wie es ist ist es perfekt. Vielen Dank Niccolò."

Die Augen der beiden Assassinen trafen sich für einen Moment und Claudia konnte in dem Blick ihres Gefährten etwas erkennen. Sie konnte es nicht genau deuten, doch sie spürte, wie ihr plötzlich warm wurde.

So schnell wie der Augenblick gekommen war, so schnell war er jedoch auch wieder gegangen als der Assassine sich erhob und räusperte: "Eure Wasserflasche ist sicherlich ebenso leer wie meine. Gebt sie mir. Ich werde sie am Eingang mit Schnee füllen. Wir sollten die Gelegenheit jetzt nutzen, solange das Feuer noch brennt. So können wir ihn schneller schmelzen."

Verdutzt sah Claudia ihren Gefährten an. Sie benötigte einen Moment um den schnellen Wechsel der Situation zu erfassen. Dann jedoch nahm sie ihre Flasche und überreichte sie dem Assassinen, der sich damit auf den Weg zum Höhleneingang machte.

Dieses Mal jedoch verfiel die junge Frau nicht in Träumereien während sie die Höhle betrachtete. Nein ihre Augen waren ganz allein auf Niccolò gerichtet.

Was war nur in den letzten Stunden passiert? Heute Morgen noch war es für sie das Schlimmste gewesen, mit diesem Mann auf Mission zu gehen. Gestern hatte sie sich deswegen Stundenlang mit Ezio gestritten. Sie hielt ihn für überheblich und eingebildet, unnahbar und stur. Aber nun? Nun merkte sie, dass in ihm mehr steckte. Er sorgte sich. Sorgte sich wirklich. Versuchte ihr so gut es ging zu helfen. Fragte sie, wie es ihr ging, half ihr und stützte sie.

Niemals hätte Claudia das erwartet. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er ihr nun die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe machen würde. Doch das genaue Gegenteil passierte und dann dieser Blick. Die junge Frau war verwirrt. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Schließlich war der Mann vor ihr immer noch Niccolò Machiavelli. Der Tadel würde schon noch von seinen Lippen losbrechen, dachte sie, als der Assassine wieder zu ihr stieß und sich daran machte, den Schnee über dem Feuer zu schmelzen.

Die beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Machiavelli hatte ihr ihre Trinkflasche zurückgegeben und starrte seit einer Weile regungslos ins Feuer, als Claudia es nicht mehr aushielt und die Gedanken loswerden musste, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten: "Ihr denkt, dass das alles hier meine Schuld ist, nicht wahr?"

Der Assassine lachte auf und wandte den Blick seiner Gefährtin zu: "Daran besteht wohl kein Zweifel."

Als er den entgeisterten Blick der jungen Frau sah fügte er lächelnd hinzu: "Macht euch nichts daraus. Jeder von uns macht einmal Fehler. Fragt La Volpe. Er wird euch mit Vergnügen stundenlang davon berichten, was ich bereits alles falsch gemacht habe und wie ich sicher geglaubte Aufträge versaut habe."

Nun musste auch Claudia grinsen. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Gilberto über Niccolò herziehen würde. Nichts machte der Fuchs lieber.

Claudias Grinsen wich jedoch einer nachdenklicheren Miene, als ihr Gefährte fortfuhr: "Es ist nun einmal so, dass wir alle Menschen sind. Wir alle machen Fehler. Jeder von uns. Selbst eurem Bruder sind nicht alle Missionen gelungen. Manchmal kommt es auch einfach auf den Tag und die Stimmung an. Das Wichtigste ist jedoch, dass man aus seinen Fehlern lernt und beim nächsten Mal besser darauf achtet."

Die Assassinin hörte die Worte. Sie verstand sie auch und war dankbar dafür. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte sie sich wirklich so sehr in Machiavelli getäuscht? Vielleicht hätte sie Niccolò einfach einmal besser zuhören sollen. Als sich von seiner Art abschrecken zu lassen.

Wieder musterte die junge Frau ihren Gefährten, der sich wieder dem Feuer zugewandt hatte und sie konnte in seinem nachdenklichen Blick erkennen, dass ihn immer noch etwas beschäftigte und dieses Mal würde sie ihm zuhören. Dafür entschied sie sich jetzt.

"Aber irgendetwas beschäftigt euch doch trotzdem", stellte die Assassinin fest.

Der Politiker hob nur kurz den Blick und musterte die junge Frau, bevor er ein Lächeln aufsetzte, welches seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte: "Nein nichts. Es ist nichts."

Der Assassine wandte den Blick wieder ab und starrte weiter in das Feuer hinein, doch Claudia wollte dieses Mal nicht nachgeben: "Ach kommt schon Niccolò. Ihr seid doch wütend auf mich, nicht wahr?"

Der Mann atmete tief ein und senkte den Blick. Er gab nach: "Nein das ist es nicht. Es ist nur ... "

"Ja?"

"Es ist ... ich konnte ihn nicht besiegen."

Verdutzt sah die junge Frau ihn an: "Wen?"

"Den Soldaten. Den Hünen. Das Monstrum. Nennt ihn, wie ihr wollt. Ich war nicht verletzt. Ich hätte ihn besiegen müssen. Ich hätte euch beschützen müssen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Er war mir in allem Überlegen. Nicht nur in der Stärke. Auch in Kampf und Taktik."

"Niccolò", begann Claudia, wurde jedoch von dem Assassinen unterbrochen: "Was bin ich denn für ein Assassine, wenn ich ihm nichts, absolut gar nichts entgegen zu setzen habe?"

"Niccolò stopp!"

Der Assassine sah auf und suchte Claudias Augen, die ihn durchdringlich anstarrten: "Hört auf damit Niccolò. Ihr seid ein guter Assassine. Einer der Besten. Jeder trifft irgendwann auf jemanden, der ihm überlegen ist und es ist nun wirklich keine Schande, dass ihr dieses Monstrum von einem Mann nicht besiegen konntet. Selbst Ezio hätte neben ihm alt ausgesehen."

Niccolò lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf: "Euer Bruder hätte ihn zu Kleinholz verarbeitet."

"Das glaube ich kaum", meinte Claudia nachdenklich: "Nicht dieses Ungetüm. Erinnert euch an die Geschichten von Altair. Er ist eine Legende und dennoch konnte selbst er einst einen Bullen von Mann nur durch Glück besiegen."

"Ihr meint die Geschichte von Moloch?", fragte der Assassine nachdenklich.

Claudia nickte: "Genau. Seht ihr. Selbst der große Altair hatte seine Schwächen und doch hat er am Ende triumphiert. Wie ihr schon sagtet, manchmal kommt es einfach auf den Tag an. Morgen hättet ihr ihn vielleicht besiegt.

Natürlich helfen uns unsere Fähigkeiten und das jahrelange Training. Aber manchmal braucht es auch einfach nur Glück."

"Dann hatte ich ja Glück, dass ihr zur Stelle ward", meinte der Assassine lächelnd und dieses Mal erreichte es seine Augen: "Ein vortrefflicher Schuss im Übrigen. Besser hätte man es nicht machen können."

Auch Claudia lächelte nun wieder und konnte spüren, wie sie ein wenig errötete. So ein Lob aus dem Munde Machiavellis war selten.

"Wir sollten uns hinlegen", meinte der Assassine plötzlich und unterbrach damit Claudias Gedanken: "Wir haben morgen noch einen anstrengenden Marsch vor uns."

Die Assassinin nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie ihrem Gefährten zustimmte. Sie legte sich hin und schlief sofort ein.

-oOo-

Claudia erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Für einen Moment hielt sie die Augen geschlossen. Nicht nur, weil sie versuchte sich an die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein zu gewöhnen. Nein sie horchte. Doch sie hörte keinen Wind mehr pfeifen. Der Sturm schien also vorüber zu sein.

Erleichtert öffnete die junge Assassinin langsam die Augen und wurde sofort von einem grellen Weiß geblendet, welches vom Höhleneingang aus kam. Die Sonne schien bereits und wurde vom Schnee reflektiert, sodass sie selbst diese kleine, versteckte Höhle erreichte.

Geblendet von dem Licht wandte Claudia sich vom Höhleneingang ab, wodurch ihr Blick auf das längst erloschene Feuer vom Vortag fiel. Nicht einmal eine Glut war mehr zu sehen und dennoch war der Assassinin mehr oder minder warm. Verdutzt legte sie ihr Augenmerk auf ihren eigenen Körper und erkannte, dass ein Wintermantel wie eine Decke auf ihr lag. Aber es war nicht ihrer, denn den hatte sie an. Nein es war Niccolòs.

Überrascht drehte sich die junge Frau zu ihren Gefährten um, doch dieser war nicht da.

"Er wird nur Feuerholz holen", beruhigte sich die junge Frau selbst. Doch sie machte sich Sorgen. Hoffentlich war er letzte Nacht nicht noch einmal losgezogen. Aber nein. Niccolò war ein schlauer Mann. So dumm würde er nicht sein.

Die Assassinin wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahm, welches von draußen kam. Sie stützte sich schnell auf und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position, dann ergriff sie ihren Dolch.

Doch sie konnte sich schnell wieder entspannen als sie bemerkte, dass es ihr Gefährte war, der zurückkam und heute schien er in Plauderlaune zu sein: "Guten Morgen Claudia. Schön, dass ihr wach seid. Ich habe uns noch ein wenig Feuerholz besorgt und ... " breit grinsend zog der Assassine die rechte Hand hervor, welche er hinter dem Rücken versteckt hatte und hielt einen Hasen an den Löffeln hoch: "Frühstück."

Auch Claudia begann zu grinsen. Nicht wegen des Hasen, aber weil das Bild einfach so wunderschön lächerlich war, wie der Assassine dort vor ihr stand und sich wie ein kleines Kind freute. Und doch war dort mehr. Sie freute sich, auf den Hasen. Sie hatte vorher überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig sie war und sie freute sich ... sie freute sich, dass Niccolò sich freute.

Gestern um diese Zeit hätte sie den Mann am liebsten noch erwürgt und heute war sie froh ihn bei sich zu haben. Sie fühlte sich sicher mit ihm.

Nachdenklich geworden beobachtete die junge Frau, wie ihr Kumpan sich daran machte ein Feuer zu entzünden bis ihr auffiel, dass seine Hände zitterten. Nein, nicht nur seine Hände, er zitterte.

Claudia verstand schnell und unterbrach den Assassinen: "Niccolò. Hier nehmt den Mantel zurück, dann geht es vielleicht besser. Vielen Dank dafür."

Der Assassine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nahm den Mantel aber lächelnd entgegen: "Ihr habt im Schlaf gezittert. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er euch ein bisschen warm hält, als das Feuer aus war."

Die junge Frau nickte: "Vielen Dank. Er hat wirklich gut geholfen." In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass der Mann die gesamte Nacht über sie gewacht hatte und irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke sogar und sie war froh ihn bei sich gehabt zu haben.

Nachdem der Assassine das Feuer endlich entzündet hatte, drehte er sich zu seiner Gefährtin um: "Wie geht es eigentlich eurem Bein?", wollte er wissen und Claudia konnte den besorgten Blick erkennen. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen, konnte es jedoch nicht wirklich: "Es geht. Die Schmerzen sind dank der Schiene ein wenig besser geworden. Aber ich werde nicht laufen können. Ihr müsst die Pferde wohl hierher holen."

"Ich werde euch hier nicht alleine lassen", protestierte der Assassine.

Claudia war überrascht über die Schärfe in seinem Ton und hob eine Augenbraue: "Und wie wollt ihr uns dann nach Hause bekommen?"

"Ich trage euch", meinte der Assassine schulterzuckend.

"Ihr macht bitte was? Euch ist bewusst, dass es noch ein ganzes Stück bis zu den Pferden ist?"

Claudia hätte beinahe gelacht, wenn der Blick ihres Gegenüber nicht so ernst gewesen wäre: "Claudia ich werde euch hier nicht alleine lassen. Was wenn uns immer noch ein paar Soldaten verfolgen? Wie wollt ihr sie besiegen? Wollt ihr jeden, der zum Eingang hineinkommt mit dem Bogen erschießen? Ihr habt nur noch zwei Pfeile, drei wenn ihr den in dem Hasen dazuzählt und euer Schwert nützt euch in dieser Situation auch nicht viel. Es ist einfach zu riskant. Ich werde euch tragen. Vielleicht sind wir dadurch etwas langsamer. Aber wenigstens ist keiner alleine und es ist sicherer. Außerdem ...", in diesem Moment hellte sich die Miene des Assassinen auf und er fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: "Glaubt ihr wirklich euer Bruder ist der einzige, der schöne Frauen in der Gegend herumtragen kann?"

Claudia merkte, wie sie dank des Kompliments ein wenig errötete und gab dann nickend nach: "Ihr habt Recht. So sei es."

-oOo-

Nachdem die beiden Assassinen sich an ihrem Mahl gestärkt und das warme Feuer gelöscht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Niccolò nahm Claudias Bogen auf den Rücken und hob die junge Frau danach in seine Arme und auch dies gefiel ihr irgendwie und sie fühlte sich sicher.

Als die beiden aus der Höhle hinaustraten offenbarte sich eine wunderschöne Winterlandschaft vor der Assassinin. Der Schnee hatte sich auf Bäume und Erde gelegt und die Sonne tauchte das Ganze in ein wunderschönes Licht. Auch war es hier draußen nicht so kalt wie erwartet, denn der Wind war gänzlich verschwunden und das warme Sonnenlicht schien wohltuend auf ihren Körper.

Niccolò war doch stärker als Claudia gedacht hatte und so kamen die beiden Assassinen schneller voran als sie es erwartet hatte. Schon bald eröffnete sich vor ihnen das Feld und sie wusste, dass es nun nicht mehr weit zu der Hütte und den Pferden sein würde.

Der Wind hatte hier auf dem offenen Feld stärkere Auswirkungen gehabt, als im Wald. Rechts und links des Weges konnte Claudia sowohl das Gras als auch die Schneewehen erkennen, die sich gebildet hatten. Doch der Pfad auf dem sie sich befanden war Gott sei Dank weitgehend freigeweht worden, sodass sie kaum Probleme haben dürften.

Genau in jenem Moment als die Assassinin dies dachte hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich und im gleichen Atemzug eine Stimme: "Halt! Stehen bleiben! Ihr seid verhaftet!"

Verdutzt drehte Niccolò sich um und gab somit auch für Claudia den Blick auf vier der Wachposten aus der Burg frei, die sich über das Feld näherten. Doch sie waren kein Vergleich zu dem Soldaten vom Vortag. Sie waren nicht so groß, nicht so muskulös und auch ihre Art ein Schwert zu halten war vollkommen anders. Die Angst war ihnen quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Niccolò atmete seufzend, beinahe genervt, ein und setzte seine Gefährtin am Boden ab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnte das Feuer in seinem erkennen. Den Drang zu beweisen, dass er es besser konnte. Dass das gestern ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war.

Der Assassine übergab seiner Gefährtin ihren Bogen und diese hielt seine Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick fest: "Zeigt es ihnen."

Nickend erhob sich ihr Gefährte und drehte sich zu den Soldaten um. Diese würden kein Problem für ihn sein, das wusste sie. Sie waren nicht wie der Mann vom Vortag. Doch sie wusste auch, dass Niccolò diesen Sieg benötigte.

Und er bewies, dass er es konnte. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt er auf die Soldaten zu. Den Ersten erwischte er mit dem Wurfmesser, bevor dieser sich überhaupt bewegen konnte. Dem Zweiten schlitzte er mit der Schwertspitze die Kehle auf nur um es dem Dritten mit einer Drehung in die Brust zu rammen. Der Vierte versuchte in diesem Moment anzugreifen doch Niccolòs Dolch steckte schneller in seinem Herzen.

Zufrieden mit seiner Leistung und nicht mehr ganz so betrübt über die Niederlage vom Vortag zog der Assassine Schwert und Dolch aus den leblosen Körpern, erwies ihnen die letzte Ehre und wandte sich dann Claudia zu, die ihn lächelnd anstrahlte: "Seht ihr. Ich sage doch, dass ihr ein guter Assassine seid."

Niccolò erwiderte ihr Lächeln und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg zu seiner Gefährtin: "Naja zumindest scheine ich nicht komplett unfäh..."

Weiter kam der Assassine nicht, denn er steckte plötzlich bis zur Hüfte im Schnee fest.

"Blöde Schneewehen", fluchte er, als ihn vom Weg her das schallende Gelächter seiner Gefährtin erreichte. "Das findet ihr also lustig ja?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten fiel Claudia zur Seite, hielt sich den Bauch und lachte nur noch mehr.

"Na wartet", knurrte der Assassine und formte mit den Händen einen Schneeball, den er auf die junge Frau warf und der sie an der Schulter traf: "Ey!", rief sie: "Na wartet."

Nun formte auch die junge Frau ihre Schneebälle und warf sie auf den Assassinen.

"Hey das ist unfair, ich steckte fest", lachte dieser und wehrte einen Ball mit der Hand ab, der seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam.

"Und ich bin verwundet, das ist auch nicht besser", rief Claudia zurück und feuerte weiter Bälle auf den Mann.

"Jetzt reicht's", meinte er und kletterte irgendwie aus der Wehe hinaus, während er weiteren Bällen auswich. Dann rannte er im Zickzack auf Claudia zu, schnappte sich kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte ein wenig Schnee und drückte ihr diesen ins Gesicht, als er vor ihr in die Knie ging.

Immer noch lachend wischte die junge Frau sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und entblößte damit ihren hochrot gewordenen Kopf: "Hey das war unfair", meinte sie grinsend.

"Ihr hattet es nicht anders verdient", meinte der Assassine ebenfalls lachend und Claudia erkannte plötzlich, dass sie ihn noch nie so unbekümmert gesehen hatte. Der sonst steife und beherrschte Mann wirkte mit dem seltenen Lachen um Jahre jünger und ihr gefiel dieser Anblick. Er sah wirklich schön aus. Abgesehen von dem Veilchen.

Claudia erhob eine Hand und drehte Niccolòs Kopf vorsichtig zurecht ohne ihm dabei weh zu tun. "Das sieht schrecklich aus", meinte sie als sie die Wunde betrachtete. Das Veilchen war tiefschwarz geworden und sein Auge bekam er überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Claudia bewunderte ihn dafür, wie er sich von den Schmerzen nichts anmerken ließ. Wie er in diesem Zustand überhaupt den Hasen schießen konnte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Von wegen schlechter Kämpfer, dachte sie bei sich, als sie plötzlich realisierte, was sie hier gerade tat.

Ihre Hand lag in seinem Gesicht und er war erstarrt. Einfach erstarrt. Seine braunen Augen suchten ihre und schienen sie förmlich zu durchdringen. Er war ihr so nah. Eigentlich zu nah. Doch es gefiel ihr und sie wollte ihn noch näher bei sich haben. Noch ein kleines Stück.

Auf einmal jedoch erwachte der Mann wieder aus seiner Starre, er senkte den Kopf, löste sich aus ihrem Griff und wich zurück. Er räusperte sich: "Es ist nichts weiter", meinte er. Seine Stimme klang belegt. "Wir ... wir sollten weiter."

Der Assassine rappelte sich auf, nahm den Bogen auf den Rücken um die Schultern und hob seine Gefährtin wieder hoch: "Es ist nur noch ein kleines Stück."

Und Claudia fluchte innerlich. Sie wollte, dass es mehr war, als nur ein kleines Stück, wollte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, mehr über ihn erfahren. Diese sarkastische, abweisende Maske, die Machiavelli immer an den Tag legte, das war nicht alles, das hatte Claudia heute gesehen und sie wollte wissen warum, wollte Niccolò besser kennen lernen, wollte ihm die Maske entreißen und sehen, wer er wirklich war.

Für den Moment jedoch musste sie sich damit begnügen in seinen Armen zu liegen. Seinen starken Armen, die sie sicher hielten und geradewegs zu den Pferden beförderten.

Die beiden Assassinen kamen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bei den Tieren an und Niccolò half Claudia dabei auf das Pferd zu kommen. Danach erklomm er sein Eigenes, sodass sie gemeinsam nach Hause reiten konnten.

Als die Assassinen den Unterschlupf erreichten, kamen ihnen die anderen bereits entgegen gelaufen. Sie mussten schon eine Weile auf sie gewartet haben.

Ezio war der erste, der die beiden Ankömmlinge erreichte und fragte besorgt: "Wo wart ihr? Was ist passiert?"

"Wir sind in den Schneesturm geraten", antwortete Niccolò und fügte hinzu: "Claudia ist verletzt. Sie hat sich wohl ein Bein gebrochen. Ihr solltet euch um sie kümmern."

Ezio nickte sofort und half seiner Schwester vom Pferd herunter. Bartlomeo und Ezio stützten die junge Frau bis ins Haus hinein, während Maria einen Arzt versorgte.

Der Doktor bestätigte Niccolòs Verdacht, entfernte die alte Schiene und legte eine Neue, eine Bessere an. Gleichzeitig verordnete er Claudia absolute Bettruhe. Sie durfte das Bein vorerst nicht mehr belasten, bis er etwas anderes sagte.

Dies war nun einige Stunden her. Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, war Claudia schnell eingeschlafen. Trotz das Niccolò sie getragen hatte, hatte der Tag doch an ihren Kräften gezerrt und sie hatte den Schlaf dringend gebraucht.

Nun jedoch lag sie seit einiger Zeit wach und langweilte sich. Wie sie das die nächsten Tage überstehen sollte, das wusste Claudia selbst nicht. Sie würde sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen müssen, dachte die Assassinin bei sich, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Gespannt blickte sie auf und erkannte ihren Bruder, der das Zimmer betrat: "Ah Claudia du bist wach. Sehr schön." Ezio lächelte sie an, zog jedoch eine Augenbraue hoch, als er ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht sah: "Was ist?"

Claudia sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nichts, nichts. Es ist nur ... ich dachte vielleicht ...", die Assassinin blickte zur Seite und wich aus: "Mir ist nur langweilig", meinte sie zumindest halbwegs wahrheitsgemäß. "Wie lange habt ihr denn vor mich hier gefangen zu halten?"

Ezio grinste und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Claudia, es tut mir Leid, dass du dich verletzt hast. Ich weiß du bist niemand, der gerne ruhig liegen bleibt."

"Als ob du besser wärst", unterbrach die Assassinin ihn forsch, woraufhin Ezio den Zeigefinger hob: "Ich habe gestern immerhin den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen. Das ist mehr als du geschafft hast ohne dich zu beschweren."

"Ja du siehst auch schon um einiges besser aus als gestern", meinte Claudia und setzte grinsend hinzu: "und trotzdem hast du gemeckert wie ein altes Waschweib."

"Wie ein ... was?" Ezio schwellte die Brust und setzte eine theatralische Miene auf: "Ich wollte dich ja nur davor bewahren mit Machiavelli ausreiten zu müssen. Eine Tätigkeit über die du im Übrigen wie drei alte Wachweiber gemeckert hast. Sowas macht man halt als großer Bruder."

Während Ezio immer noch grinste, fiel das Lachen bei Machiavellis Namen aus Claudias Gesicht und wich einer sehr ernsten Miene: "Wie geht es ihm? Hat sich der Doktor sein Auge angesehen?"

Überrascht hob Ezio eine Augenbraue: "Es geht ihm so weit gut. Nur eine Lappalie, wenn man im Gegenzug an dein gebrochenes Bein denkt."

"Lappalie!", Claudia fuhr ihren Bruder harscher an als sie es eigentlich wollte: "Hast du dir das mal angeguckt? Das sieht schrecklich aus. Das tut mir so Leid."

Die Assassinin schlug die Augen nieder und Ezio verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seit wann machte sich seine Schwester Sorgen um Machiavelli? Vorsichtig fasste er sie an der Schulter: "Du hast ja Recht. Die Verletzung sieht wirklich nicht gut aus aber der Arzt meinte, dass sie schnell verheilen wird. Aber du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Du bist ja nicht Schuld daran."

Claudia sah auf: "Nicht?"

"Nein natürlich nicht. Niccolò hat uns alles erzählt. Wer hätte damit auch rechnen können nicht wahr? Er hat dich übrigens im höchsten Maße für deine Fähigkeiten als Bogenschütze gelobt. Du solltest stolz sein. Solche Komplimente von seiner Seite sind wirklich rar. Ist vielleicht nur ein kleiner Trost, dass du es so lange mit ihm aushalten musstest, aber immerhin."

Zwinkernd stand Ezio wieder auf und drückte seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn: "Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus. Wir wollen ja, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst. Sobald der Arzt der Meinung ist, dass du wieder einsatzbereit bist reiten wir beide los und greifen uns Lando."

Claudia nickte etwas abwesend mit dem Kopf. Sie fragte sich, was Niccolò den anderen erzählt hatte, plötzlich jedoch erhob sie den Kopf ruckartig, als sie Ezios Worte realisierte: "Moment mal."

Ezio hielt auf seinem Weg nach draußen inne und drehte sich um: "Ja?"

"Wie meinst du das wir beide reiten aus um Lando zu fassen?"

"Möchtest du nicht mitkommen und dir diesen Wicht krallen, der für dein verletztes Bein verantwortlich ist?", fragte Ezio, auf dessen Stirn sich Furchen gebildet hatten, erstaunt.

"Doch schon ... es ist nur", begann Claudia.

"Ja?"

"Niccolò und ich haben gemeinsam mit der Mission begonnen und ich finde wir sollten sie auch gemeinsam zu Ende bringen. Beim nächsten Mal wird auch sicher alles gut gehen, denn wir haben aus unseren Fehlern gelernt."

Claudia hatte Niccolòs Worte vom Vortag zitiert, denn es stimmte. Sie hatte vieles gelernt und noch einmal würde ihr so ein Fehler nicht mehr passieren.

"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist." Claudia musste sich anstrengen um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie in Ezios ratloses und verwirrtes Gesicht sah. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht verstand, warum sie plötzlich freiwillig mit Niccolò auf Mission gehen wollte, wo sie sich doch vorher so gesträubt hatte. In seinem Blick konnte sie die Frage: "Ob sie auch etwas auf den Kopf bekommen hat?", deutlich lesen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu und nickte einfach nur: "Ja das ist mein Wunsch.

Auch Ezio nickte, langsam: "Na dann, so sei es.", meinte er und war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Wieder war Claudia allein und wieder langweilte sie sich. Schlafen konnte sie nicht und auch sonst hatte man ihr keine Beschäftigung dagelassen. Also gab sie sich ihren Gedanken hin und so sehr sie auch versuchte über irgendetwas Wichtiges nachzudenken, ihre nächsten Schritte zur Ergreifung Landos oder die nächsten Ausbauten im Bordell, so sehr merkte sie doch, dass sie es nicht konnte, denn ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu den Geschehnissen vom Vortag oder besser gesagt zu Niccolò.

Wie er sie getragen, sie beschützt hatte und sein Gesicht so nah an dem ihren. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken, wollte ihn wieder bei sich haben. Doch wie konnte das sein nach nur einem Tag zusammen? War sie etwa ... ? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Nicht in ihn. Nicht in Machiavelli.

Claudia wurde jäh in ihrem Gedanken unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie bat den Klopfenden herein und wartete gespannt, wer es sein würde.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Claudia die Person dahinter erkannte fing sie an zu strahlen ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

Niccolò betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich: "Hallo Claudia. Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht? Ich wollte sehen, wie es euch geht."

Die Assassinin schüttelte energisch den Kopf und winkte Niccolò zu sich: "Ihr stört keineswegs."

Nickend trat der Assassine weiter in den Raum hinein. Im Gegensatz zu Ezio und zu Claudias Enttäuschung ließ er sich jedoch nicht auf ihrer Bettkante nieder, sondern zog einen Stuhl heran.

"Wie geht es euch?", fragte der Assassine.

"Gut. Der Arzt hat das Bein gut versorgt und mir ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen verabreicht. Leider ist es nur unendlich langweilig hier."

Niccolò nickte grinsend: "Schön zu hören, dass es euch ein wenig besser geht und dass euch hier drinnen langweilig ist, habe ich mir schon gedacht, deswegen habe ich euch das hier mitgebracht."

Das Buch, welches der Philosoph in den Händen gehalten hatte, war Claudia zuvor überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, war es für ihn doch normal. Nun aber nahm sie es freudig entgegen: "Petrarca" murmelte sie gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

"Ich dachte, das dieses Buch eventuell etwas für euch wäre", meinte der Assassine und erntete dafür ein Schmunzeln von Claudia: "Ich kenne dieses Buch. Es ist gut um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Vielen Dank Niccolò."

Der Philosoph nickte zufrieden und erhob sich dann: "Ich muss wieder nach unten. Es gibt noch einiges zu tun."

Enttäuscht sah Claudia ihn an. Wieso konnte er nicht noch ein wenig bleiben? Sie hätten bestimmt ein Unterhaltungsthema gefunden. Doch anstatt etwas vorzuschlagen nickte die Assassinen einfach nur: "Aber ihr kommt doch wieder und versorgt mich mit weiteren Büchern, nicht wahr? Ich meine mit diesem einen Buch komme ich ja nicht lange hin."

Lächelnd, ja vielleicht sogar hocherfreut, wie Claudia sich einbildete, sah der Assassine die junge Frau an: "Natürlich. Ich habe viele Bücher, die euch sicher gefallen werden. Aber bis dahin ruht euch gut aus. Addio Claudia."

Damit machte Niccolò kehrt und öffnete gerade die Tür als Claudia noch etwas einfiel: "Ach Niccolò? Was habt ihr Ezio eigentlich über unsere Mission erzählt? Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was WIRKLICH vorgefallen ist?"

Noch einmal drehte der Assassine sich um und betrachtete seine Gefährtin. Dann meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: "Nur das, was passiert ist. Das wir irgendwie entdeckt wurden und fliehen mussten und dass ihr dabei gestürzt seid und natürlich, wie erstklassig ihr trotz eurer Verletzung mit dem Bogen umgegangen seid. Also alles was passiert ist."

Bei seinem letzten Satz zwinkerte Niccolò Claudia zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

Lächelnd sah Claudia auf die Stelle, wo der Assassine gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie wusste nicht, warum er das für sie tat, aber sie dankte ihm von Herzen dafür. Der Blick der Assassinin fiel auf das Buch, welches sie immer noch in ihren Händen hielt. Das letzte Mal als sie Petrarca gelesen oder besser versucht hatte eines seiner Bücher zu lesen, war sie frisch in Duccio diesen Wicht verliebt gewesen und hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können.

Dieses Mal würde sie versuchen alles zu lesen. Vielleicht fand sich ja so auch eine Diskussionsgrundlage. Obwohl sie auch dieses Mal wieder von den Gedanken an einen Mann abgelenkt war.


End file.
